Wrong Again
by hallow777
Summary: Kate Beckett hears the song "Wrong Again" and it makes her think about her past, and her present. Fanfiction Christmas Present for BeccaSpackman.


**I'm really into the Christmas spirit lately for some reason. And because of that, I'm giving the people that ask for them, Fanfiction Christmas presents! All you have to do is send me a message either on here, on tumblr, or a DM on twitter. Telling me what pairing or character you would like me to use and at least some kind of idea for a plot. Even if its just them going to the park or some other random thing. The plot or setting you give me can be as detailed as you want, or just a really vague one, as long as you give me something to go on.**

**I do NOT own Castle. The song is called "Wrong Again" by Martina Mcbride.**

**This is for BeccaSpackman fom here on FF. I hope you don't completely hate the end! My imagination ran away with me! **

* * *

After a long and hard day, made even longer by the fact that everyone's favorite writer was doing publicity stuff halfway across the country, Kate Beckett trudged wearily through the front door, and straight to the bedroom where she collapsed on the bed.

The case they were working on wasn't even that gruesome or emotional, it was just tiring since the criminal planted plenty of fake evidence that had her, and her team, running around in circles.

Now that the murderer was safely behind bars, she could finally relax and she planned to do just that.

Dragging herself off the bed, that was too comfortable for it's own good, she changed out of her work clothes and into a large male's shirt, that she had pulled out of the closet, before grabbing the latest 'Nikki Heat' novel and jumping back into bed.

Once she had arranged the pillows so she could prop up, Beckett reached for the remote that was on the bedside table and turned the radio on, setting it to a low volume.

She mindlessly read through the book she had read plenty of times already, but could never get tired of, until a song that she had been hearing a lot recently, started playing.

"_From the day we met  
You made me forget  
All my fears  
Knew just what to say  
And you kissed away  
All my tears_

_I knew this time I had finally found  
Someone to build my life around  
Be a lover and a friend  
After all my heart had put me through  
I knew that it was safe with you  
And what we had would never end  
Wrong again"_

Every time she heard it, she couldn't help but think of boyfriends she had had in the past. Especially Mike Royce. It was eery how well the first part of this song described how she felt about him back then. She hadn't really had any really serious relationships before him and when she fell for him, she fell hard. She remembered feeling like he would always be 'the one' for her.

"_Everybody swore  
They'd seen this before  
We'd be fine  
And you'd come to see that you still loved me  
In good time_

_And they said there's nothing you can do  
It's something that he's going through  
It happens to a lot of men  
And I told myself that they were right  
That you'd wake up and see the light  
And I just had to wait 'til then  
Wrong again"_

Beckett found herself humming along to the song as her thoughts shifted to Will had taken her a long while to get over Mike, and to be honest, she never really did, until she had to arrest him.

But after a few years, she was able to move on enough to give Will a shot. To be honest, what drew her to him in the first place was that he reminded her a bit of Mike, but after a while she realized that they were different, and she was okay with that. If Will hadn't decided to join the FBI, she most likely would be Mrs. Sorenson by now.

By the time the last part of the song started playing, she was full on singing it.

"_And it seemed to me the pain would last  
My chance for happiness had passed  
And nothing waited 'round the bend  
I was sure I'd never find someone  
To heal the damage you had done  
My poor heart would never mend  
Wrong again  
Wrong again"_

As the song faded away, she couldn't help the smile that graced her face. After Will, she wasn't sure she would ever find her 'one and done'. Even when she was with Tom and Josh, she didn't feel as if they were right for her. Sure she was happy with them, they were both great, perfect in fact, but she knew all along they weren't right for her.

And then along came Castle who crashed headfirst through the walls she had built. She had no idea how to explain how she felt about him.

"You're up late, I thought you would be asleep already. Rough day at work?" She was startled out of her thoughts by the man standing in the door way to their bedroom.

"Yeah, and you're back early." She had been spread out in the middle of the bed so she scooted over to make room for Castle to lay down. Realizing what she was doing, he moved over to the bed and, after taking off his jacket and shoes, laid down beside her and pulled her to him so he could wrap his arms around her.

"I heard you singing, I think it's safe to assume that part was about me? Or do you have a secret lover on the side that I don't know about?"

He was grinning down at her from his position slightly above her as she snuggled into his chest before innocently smiling up at him. "Well... Just do me a favor and don't look in the closet, okay? And maybe you could head upstairs for a little bit? Just ignore any sounds that may or may not be the sound of the front door opening and closing while you are up there."

Castle just shook his head with a smile and leaned down to meet her halfway for a kiss. They both knew the other was teasing, just like they both knew that the other would never even think about having an affair. Simply because they were too good together. Of course they still bickered, but they wouldn't be them if they didn't.

The only difference now is that when they made up, it usually involved kisses and hugs, among other things.

For a while she had thought she would never find, and date, her 'one and done' but seven months ago they finally took that leap and she had never been happier.

_Well, maybe that wasn't true at this exact moment. _She thought as she felt her stomach start to protest the Chinese takeout she had eaten for dinner earlier at the precinct, causing her to jump up from her extremely comfortable position and head to the bathroom.

Before she even reached the toilet, Castle was there holding her hair back from her face as she did what she had to do.

When she was done, he handed her a wet washrag with a concerned look on his face. "Are you okay? I've heard there is a pretty nasty flu bug going around here recently. Oh, you know what this means? This means you have to let me take care of you this time!"

"No, you don't."

"Nuh uh. Remember when you were sick a few months ago with that cold? You all but kicked me out of the bedroom so I would leave you alone and you promised that next time you got sick, I could take care of you."

"But I'm not sick." His confused face was so adorable that she couldn't keep from laughing.

"Okay, now you think you can get away with lying to my face. Clearly you are sick, and delusional."

"Well about that...There's something I've been meaning to tell you..."

No, she wasn't the happiest right now, but in, give or take, eight months, she would be the happiest new mother on the planet.

* * *

**Yes, I realize that the ending was a little bit random. My imagination kinda took over my fingers and wouldn't let me leave that part out...**

**Don't be shy! Send me a message with your request!**


End file.
